


How many more innocent people have to die?

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt - How many more innocent people have to die?Harry and Ginny argue. Post War Hinny.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	How many more innocent people have to die?

The obelisk glinted in the sun, a pillar made of the finest marble he had seen. It was a beautiful day too; the sky was bright blue, the flowers were blooming and the greenery was all around.

“I thought I’d find you here.” A small hand slipped into his own. Ginny’s scent filled his nostrils, slightly loosening the hand squeezing his heart.

“How come?” He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to draw some strength from her warm body, but he felt rooted to his spot.

“I searched for the messiest mop and found your hair standing up like a beacon against this obelisk.”

He chuckled, immediately, clenching his mouth shut. The pain in his chest bloomed. He couldn’t be happy and laughing, and merry.

It was too soon.

Hesitantly, he glanced at the top of the obelisk, afraid to see the names. His parents’ names were a comfort, familiar, but the next dozen caught his breath.

“Good thing the Ministry did it,” Ginny stated. He peeked at her from his peripheral as he had been doing this last month. She had been perfectly patient, too distraught over her brother’s death to pay attention to Harry’s side glances.

A death that Harry caused because he was too late, resulting in dozens of deaths.

The mention of the Ministry flared the repressed anger and mistrust he kept buried in his chest when he spoke to Kingsley.

“Why do you think it’s good?” His tone was sharper than he would have liked, but he couldn’t take them back.

Thankfully, she understood. Ginny always did.

“Look at them. The names. Muggleborns, Werewolves, Centaurs - all of them have their names in the middle of a place where they didn’t have rights. They were never deemed important enough. Rather marvellous, isn’t it?”

Harry turned towards Ginny. She was dressed in sober deep blue robes, but he thought she looked rather lovely. She was too pale, though her dark circles were less prominent than they were a month ago and for the first time, he saw her hair open, red tresses spilling on top of her robes and striking him with the contrast.

The ball of hurt inside him shattered and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Innocent people,” he bit out, noting Ginny’s widening eyes, “died. They were innocent. More important than any cause.”

“I never said -”

“How many more innocent people have to die?” He continued, first time not caring about hurting her sentiments. He had already taken Fred away. Anything he said right now would only lead her to walk away and he would be free to succumb to the utter helplessness rising in him. “How many needed to die for me? Or for a cause that he manipulated to rise to power?”

“You don’t get to reduce their sacrifice to serve your self-loathing.” Ginny retorted, her eyes flashing with temper. “They didn’t die because of you. Not everyone died even for you. They died to bring that piece of shite down and you don’t get to claim that part.”

Harry reeled back like he was struck. “I wasn’t —”

“You were. Remus didn’t die because of you. Tonks didn’t die because of you. My brother-” her voice wavered, her eyes filling up with tears, but she continued firmly, “Fred didn’t die because of you. They died because this entire world has been fucked up and they tried to do something to make it better.”

A silence fell between them as they both panted. He needed to get away from her before doing anything he regretted. She was too bright, too good and she didn’t know the whispers of the locket that still lived inside him. She was so close, yet so far away.

Before he could move, Ginny stepped back.

“I need to go. Join us after your speech is over, Harry. I mean it.” She wiped away her tears and walked away from him with a single look thrown back towards him.

He stayed standing in front of the obelisk for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
